vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Freya
The relationship between the half-siblings, Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson, and the Witch Freya Mikaelson. History Klaus and Freya never met as children. Their parents, Mikael and Esther, left Europe after alledgedly losing Freya to a plague. Niklaus was born in the New World, never knowing the sister he believed died in Europe. Known only to Esther and Finn, their brother, Freya had not died but had been taken by Dahlia, Esther's sister, as part of a deal between the two to make Esther fertile. Freya was therefore raised by Dahlia. While Freya was raised and used by Dahlia for her magic, suffering her abuse, Niklaus was raised by Mikael and was also abused by him. Klaus later claimed that both he and Freya at least both knew the suffering that came from being raised by an abusive parent. Throughout The Originals series Season Two In Sanctuary, Freya tells Rebekah to tell their brothers to be on their best behavior before escaping. In They All Asked For You, Freya and Klaus finally meet in person. She proposes a deal with him to help her kill Dahlia. However, Klaus rejected this offer as he is suspicious of his sister's true motives. broke Freya's neck to make sure that she is indestructible.]] In ''Save My Soul'', Klaus invites her over so he could have intel on Dahlia that way he could protect Hope, but he's still suspicious of her. Freya tells him that they both have something in common "immortal and impervious to harm" ''calling herself cursed. Klaus snaps her neck to test if its true and tells his brother and other sister. He suspects Freya isn't telling them something important about her history with their aunt. When Freya heals, she is upset when Klaus states he still doesn't see her as a sister. Angry, she tells about the final straw with their aunt. Which was the day she killed the father of Freya's son and how she lost him when she attempted suicide. Klaus gives her a look almost as though he is sympathizing with her seeing as he knows its like to lose a kid. However, he still doesn't let his guard down. threatens Freya.]] In [[Exquisite Corpse|''Exquisite Corpse]], Klaus asks Freya to put Rebekah back into her original body. Klaus says he knows Freya, can not be killed, but he said he could try. Freya said that returning Rebekah back into her body will be difficult, Klaus decides to takes Freya to their mother, Esther, to see the exact spell. Understand where Klaus brought her, Freya became furious and was about to get out because she did not want to see their mother, but Klaus is not allowing it and made Esther honestly answer their questions. When Freya comes up with the idea to make Klaus an anchor to bring Rebekah back into body, Esther assures Klaus that Freya is not the same as she remembers her and says that if Klaus allows his elder half-sister to get into his head, she will learns all his secrets. When Elijah comes, gets into a disagreement with Klaus about how to save Rebekah, Freya finally tired of Klaus' discussion about the return of Rebekah in her body, and then Freya shows that the chains restraining magic are nothing to her. She easily breaks them, and snap of her fingers neutralizes Klaus. Klaus hesitates to trust Freya, but for the sake of Rebekah agrees to be an anchor for Freya, and then she finally gets into his mind, and learns about his past and current plans. Later, when Rebekah regained control over the body of Eva, Freya sat in the bar after dedication into a coven of witches New Orleans. She asked did her half-brother came again to check her. Then it becomes clear that Klaus still does not trust Freya, and then she uses the information extracted from his head, forcing Klaus to feel uncomfortable. Freya apologizes, saying that it was rude of her to her say those things. She says that once she too was alone as he was. When Freya intends to leave Klaus grabs her by the elbow and does not allow her to pull away, Freya grins and says that there might be another way. Freya returns to Esther, and said that she was wrong about her, and that she hates Dahlia, but Esther was right that Freya penetrated Klaus' thoughts, and realized that they could never be allies. Freya said to Esther that Klaus would never trust her and then, Freya said she has no choice but to turn their siblings against Klaus, one after the other. After disclose her plans regarding Klaus, Freya destroys Esther, and says that she will not be able to see how Freya carry out her plan. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, ''It is revealed that Klaus is somewhat jealous of Freya and of the affection that Mikael shows for her, since Klaus never received anything but hostility. Klaus pins Mikael against a wall and stakes him with the White Oak Stake. Freya struggles to reach for her father, but is encased in Elijah's arms and can only watch helplessly as her father falls and bursts into flames. In ''When the Levee Breaks, ''Freya is mourning Mikael and is furious with Klaus for his murder. She tries to give both Rebekah and Elijah an ultimatum; that it was either her or Klaus. While neither are happy about the prospect of choosing one side or the other, The siblings later take down Klaus with the Gold Dagger. Freya is the last face that Klaus sees before he falls. In ''City Beneath the Sea, '' They never interacted, as Klaus had a dagger in his heart. However, unknown to anyone but Klaus, Dahlia put a spell on him while he was daggered, and let him inside her head to see some of her past - with Esther, and then with Freya. Dahlia explained to her distrustful nephew that first born witches in her and Esther bloodline have great powers that they sometimes cannot control. So she showed him her past with Freya - trying to teach the young witch how to control her magic. In [[Fire with Fire|''Fire with Fire]], Klaus and Daliah teamed up against Elijah, Freya, and Rebekah - thought they discovered that Klaus was only pretending to be Daliah's ally. In Ashes to Ashes, Klaus neutralizes Dahlia after convincing her to link herself to him. As Freya and their other siblings debate what to do with them, she prooposes to kill them both, using the white oak stake. She later tries to kill Klaus but admits to Marcel that she doesn't want to do it because he is the family she always wanted. At that moment, Klaus wakes and calls her "sister", finally accepting her. Klaus clenched hand Freya and she changed her mind, she helped him to his feet and at a time when Dahlia awoke, Klaus and Freya, standing together against her on the basis on each other. Later, when it became possible to kill Dahlia, Klaus, along with Elijah, Rebekah and Esther came to rescue Freya, and kill their auntie. After Dahlia's death, he asks her to help him raise Hope. Trivia * Physically speaking, Klaus and Freya look very much alike. They both have blond hair and blue eyes, a trait they have in common only with Rebekah. The other Mikaelson brothers all have dark hair and eyes. * They both seem to be intolerant of betrayal. * They could forge an alliance in order to kill Dahlia and protect Hope. * Klaus seems to have an extreme paranoia about trusting Freya; possibly because he was betrayed by his half-brother, Finn. * They both harbor negative feelings toward their mother. * Both Klaus and Freya have children, and both lost their children in some way. Freya ingested poison in a suicide attempt and subsequently killed her son, not wanting him to endure the life she had. Klaus had to give away his daughter for half a year, in order to protect her. * Both have seen into Elijah's mind. * Freya is the only half-sibling that has seen into Klaus' mind. * Both have killed Esther. Klaus in his rage after The Hybrid Curse was cast on him. Freya killed her because she despises Esther for giving her to Dahlia and also because she didn't want her to stop her current plans. * Freya thinks Klaus has questionable taste in women. This is possibly a reference to Klaus' affair with Genevieve who tried to kill him, and harm his family - more than once. * Both have killed a parent partly because of abandonment issues; Freya killing Esther in ''Exquisite Corpse'' and Klaus killing Ansel in ''Chasing the Devil’s Tail''. * Both have killed their parents partly so they won't reveal a secret; Freya killed Esther in ''Exquisite Corpse'' after she told her about her plans to turn the family against Klaus. Klaus murdered Ansel in ''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' to protect his secret about Hope, which Ansel knew about. * Joseph Morgan said that Freya is the "female" version of Klaus. * Klaus refusing to trust Freya; turns out to be correct, as she plans to turn his family against him, simply because he refuses to trust the latter. * In Night Has A Thousand Eyes,'' it was shown that Klaus is fiercely jealous of their father's devotion to Freya because Mikael fought for Freya, and never fought for Klaus. * They both have a closer relationship with Mikael than Esther, however Mikael and Klaus hate each other and Mikael and Freya love each other. * Klaus killed Mikael in front of Freya, much to the latter's heartbreak. * Freya and Klaus will confront their similarities. The similarities between these siblings don’t end at their hair color and their DNA. "Both of them were raised by people who were not their biological parent, and who maybe didn’t treat them the way you would want a parent to treat you in a loving and caring fashion. And that has resulted in both of them being very dangerous and lacking a certain base-level compassion", Narducci said. "But both of them are smart enough to realize their similarities", he continued. "That is something we are going to explore for as long as Freya is a part of this show and a part of this family, and how can they possibly ever bridge that divide? There’s obviously a lot of work to be done if that’s ever even going to be a conversation". * In [[Ashes to Ashes|''Ashes to Ashes]], Freya tried kill Klaus, and she looked very sad when doing so and she said to Marcel that Klaus is her family and she didn't want to kill him. * Klaus calls Freya "his sister" for first time in ''Ashes to Ashes''. *In ''Ashes to Ashes'', it is revealed that Freya is living with Klaus in The Abattoir. *Klaus now trusts Freya and wants her, as well as Rebekah, to help him raise his daughter. However Rebekah leaves New Orleans to find way to return Kol, and Freya stayed with Klaus. See More Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family